kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Nadeshiko Misaki
is , who is one of three movie-exclusive Riders that was introduced in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max. History She is a mysterious girl that fell from the sky and fell into Gentaro's arms and heart during Amanogawa High School's culture festival. She is rather quiet and observant, usually only repeating only what others say. Nadeshiko had grown close and fond of Gentaro during all the time they spent together. When Zodiarts attacked and Gentaro became Kamen Rider Fourze, Nadeshiko assumed her own Rider form, which shocked Gentaro. In a fight with the Horoscopes Virgo Zodiarts, the two Riders drove her off with a combination attack. However, it is later revealed that Nadeshiko is not human, she is actually the human form of a substance known as SOLU that copied the appearance of the real Nadeshiko Misaki, and had demonstrated this by taking off her helmet to show she can withstand the vacuum of space. She also created the Mega Burgermeal after looking at the original one, who was cautiously looking at her. The Rider Club made Nadeshiko turn back into SOLU and handed her to Foundation X without realizing that they were looking for her. Nadeshiko escapes thanks to Gentaro, who knows that Nadeshiko isn't human, but would like to pursue a relationship. However, Foundation X was not leaving without the SOLU, and attacked Nadeshiko and Gentaro, both of which transform into their Rider forms. In the chaos, Nadeshiko gets captured and is turned back into plain SOLU by Lem Kannagi. She is turned into the SOLU Switch for Kannagi to become the Super Galaxy King. In her final moments as a corporeal being, however, she creates the Rocket Super-1 Switch for Gentaro, which allowed him to use Rocket States to finish off the Dragon Mutamit. During the fight with the Super Galaxy King in Earth's orbit on the Exodus, Nadeshiko's feelings for Gentaro allowed him and Kamen Rider OOO to defeat the Super Galaxy King by keeping the monster from damaging Fourze when he made the fatal mistake of using an attack fueled by the SOLU Switch, and actually increased Gentaro's power. At the end, she and Gentaro have one final moment together in Gentaro's mind, before she leaves as a sentient energy being with no physical form. At a train station, Gentaro sees the real Nadeshiko but she doesn't notice him but was cheered up by the Kamen Rider Club. Movie War Ultimatum 5 years after Fourze's main events finished, Nadeshiko returns to Earth when Yuki was nearly killed from her spaceship's destruction and aids Gentaro and Wizard, as well as the Riders before them, in Movie War Ultimatum. Nadeshiko was riding Accel in his Bike Form in Movie War Ultimatum. After the battle of fighting the Akumaizer, she returns to space as XVII brought her along. Appearances in other media Net Movies Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added Kamen Rider Nadeshiko As a living mass of SOLU, Nadeshiko can copy the appearance and functions of things and sometimes improve them. Seeing Gentaro become Fourze, Nadeshiko became Kamen Rider Nadeshiko in order to fight with him. Her Rider Kick is called the , which is a heel kick propelled by the Rocket Switch. She can also perform the with Fourze. Nadeshiko Driver After seeing Gentaro become Fourze, Nadeshiko created her own Rider System known as the . Like the Fourze Driver, it is compatible with the Astroswitches, but can only use Switches that are Circle and Square Basement-orientated. Behind the scenes Portrayal Nadeshiko Misaki was portrayed by of . As Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, her suit actor in Movie War Mega Max was , while her suit actor in Movie War Ultimatum was . Notes *Nadeshiko is named after Yuriko Misaki, only her last name uses different kanji. *Not only is she the first school girl Kamen Rider, she's the first female Kamen Rider in existence to keep her actual name as her Rider Alias, her name being Nadeshiko Misaki (the first male Rider to do this being Shin Kazamatsuri). Nadeshiko comes from "Yamato Nadeshiko", a phrase used to refer to the Japanese perception of an ideal woman. **Also, "Nadeshiko" literally means " ". **It is possible, that the "Nadeshiko" name taken from Division 1, where Homare Sawa club now, also participated. *Nadeshiko's Rider Kick is based on the heel kick used by during the FIFA Women's World Cup. **Nadeshiko is the first female Rider ever to destroy a monster with a Rider Kick. *Nadeshiko is technically the first extraterrestrial-born Kamen Rider. **She is also the first Rider in franchise history whose alias is written in the hiragana format, instead of the more commonly used katakana or the less used kanji formats. *Her identity card lists her date of birth as April 11th, 1994, which the date is same as Erina Mano, however the year is three years apart. *It is unknown how did the SOLU copies off the original Nadeshiko's appearance and end up falling from the sky. Category:Fourze Characters Category:Female Riders Category:Fourze Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:Heroines Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Supporting Riders